Dernier message à la planète
by Poison doux amer
Summary: "Les regrets je les balade avec moi comme quelqu'un se baladerait avec son chien. Ils sont là, ils me suivent et me rappellent à l'ordre dès que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais un jour être heureux. Heureux. Qui peut l'être en temps de guerre ? ... L'incident Noventa. On parle entre nous d'un incident. Parce qu'on ne peut pas. On n'a encore trop du mal à parler de meurtre."


Auteur : Poison doux amer

Anime : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas.

Autre ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'avoir vu l'anime pour comprendre de quoi je parle…enfin j'espère. Cela retrace en gros les deux saisons de l'anime.

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

**Dernier message à la planète**

Lorsque je me suis levé ce matin, j'ai eu la sensation d'un grand vide, comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si la terre n'avait plus lieu d'être et que les combats l'avaient dévasté. En marchant quelques secondes, j'ai compris que ce vide n'était pas qu'une impression. Il ne restait autour de moi qu'un tas de ruine que nous appelions autrefois planète Terre et que nous avons anéanti de la manière la plus bête qui soit. Les hommes sont leur propre fardeau. Nos sommes nous-mêmes l'origine de nos malheurs en naissant homme car la nature nous a doté d'un sentiment qu'on nomme la haine. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai réussi à échapper à ce sentiment. Qu'au fond je vaux mieux qu'eux toutefois c'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader. Car combien de fois n'ai-je pas pris plaisir à tuer ? C'est tuer ou être tué. J'ai décidé de ne pas mourir tout de suite et d'attendre le bon moment pour que cela arrive.

Oh j'en ai fait des bêtises que je regrette amèrement. Je pense même qu'elles ne tiennent pas sur mes deux mains réunies. Les regrets je les balade avec moi comme quelqu'un se baladerait avec son chien. Ils sont là, ils me suivent et me rappellent à l'ordre dès que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais un jour être heureux. Heureux. Qui peut l'être en temps de guerre ? Autrefois, je pensais que malgré la guerre, les enfants étaient toujours heureux. J'ai été un enfant soldat, je suis même encore un enfant soldat du haut de mes quinze ans. Je fais croire au monde entier que je suis heureux. Tout du moins ils ne voient que le sourire présent sur mes lèvres. Je suis un enfant et je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne souhaite mon sort d'enfant à aucun autre. Elevé sur la colonie la plus pauvre de l'espace, crevant de faim, de froid et de maladie. Il y a plus tentant comme existence.

Et pourtant, même lorsque je devais subir tous ces obstacles, je n'ai pas souvenir que j'ai été malheureux. Je ne parle bien sûr pas des morts qui se sont entassés dans mon existence. Je parle principalement des rencontres, de tous ces gens qui m'ont décoché un sourire et qui m'ont fait comprendre que l'être humain n'est pas totalement pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Ces rencontres ont fait naître en moi un sentiment qui s'est anéanti chez beaucoup d'hommes : l'espoir. J'ai compris que si les hommes étaient plus proches les uns des autres, alors les guerres s'arrêteront d'elles-mêmes. J'avais huit ans. Je rêvais beaucoup à cette époque. Puis les hommes ont pris les dernières personnes qui me restaient au monde et je me suis engagé pour détruire autant qu'eux détruisaient. Je me suis dit que si je détruisais plus qu'eux, alors peut-être prendraient-ils peur et cesseraient-ils de souiller cette planète qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne.

J'ai toujours trouvé la Terre magnifique vue de L2. Elle me faisait rêver. Le jour où j'ai pris les commandes de mon Gundam pour la première fois en me dirigeant vers la Terre, j'ai pleuré. Comme un enfant. Mais à l'époque, je pense que j'avais encore ce que l'on nomme l'innocence. Alors j'ai pleuré. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi en réalité. Les larmes se sont mises à rouler sur mes joues avant de devenir de petites billes transparentes dans mon casque de cosmonaute. Etait-ce la beauté de cette grosse bulle bleue qui lentement s'approchait de moi ? Ou peut-être était-ce la conviction que ce que je faisais n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution ? Au fond, j'ai toujours su que l'opération météore n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était tué des êtres humains, et donc faire la guerre, pour arrêter la guerre. G pensait qu'en envoyant des enfants, le monde entier comprendrait peut-être. C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Mais le jour où je suis monté dans Deathscythe, j'ai cessé d'être un enfant. J'ai laissé de côté cette partie nommée « enfance » et j'ai décidé de devenir cet être que certain nom le destin ou encore dieu. Je ne voulais pas être un dieu heureux. Je voulais faire comprendre à la Terre que les coups de bâton que prenaient les colonies leurs reviendraient un jour en plein visage. A l'époque, je pense que j'ai connu ce sentiment d'excitation liée au combat et la volonté de faire comprendre mon message. A-t-il été transmis ? A-t-il été compris ?

Comment voulez-vous qu'ils comprennent cinq Gundams qui détruisent les bases de Oz au hasard et sans envoyer de message. J'ai pensé que ma cruauté serait suffisante. Toutefois Oz nous a bien eu. Nous n'étions que des enfants qui nous nous sommes laissés prendre au piège. L'incident Noventa. On parle entre nous d'un incident. Parce qu'on ne peut pas. On n'a encore trop du mal à parler de meurtre. Pourtant s'en était bien un. Heero a tué le Maréchal Noventa. Il en a même ri. C'est horrible. Il a ri de la mort du seul homme qui pouvait nous amener la paix. Et l'ironie du sort fut que Heero porte le nom d'un personnage connu autrefois pour sa volonté ferme d'instaurer la paix. Bref, la paix s'est tuée d'elle-même. Nous voulions faire passer un message de paix, nous avons annihilé toute chance de paix. Ce n'est pas seulement un personnage célèbre que nous avons tué. Mais un grand père marié à une femme délicieuse et qui avait une petite fille adorable a qui nous avons pris trop tôt l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Cette petite fille – qui a notre âge en réalité – a perdu son espoir. Elle a perdu la seule chose qui ne lui faisait pas ressentir de haine envers le monde entier.

La guerre est un cercle vicieux. On peut mettre tous les mots que l'on veut sur le meurtre du Maréchal Noventa. Cela n'en ait pas moins un meurtre. Et nous en sommes tous les cinq responsables. Les mentors sont peut-être un peu plus responsables que nous je me dis parfois. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai envie de me dire. A quinze ans, avoir des milliers de morts sur la conscience et en plus l'homme qui voulait instaurer une paix durable, cela fait beaucoup. Vous ne croyez pas ? J'aimerai parfois être encore innocent. Mais voilà, le jour où je suis monté dans Deathscythe, j'ai perdu mon innocence. J'ai accepté de la mettre à la porte de mon cockpit pour aller faire la guerre comme un grand. Un grand imbécile que je suis.

Ah, ils sont beaux mes idéaux. Je voulais taper vite et surtout taper fort afin que tout s'arrête vite. Oui, c'est bien en soi, mais il faut compter les désirs mégalo de chacun et notamment ceux de Zechs qui, lassé de la guerre, a vaguement songé à balancer le Pygmalion sur la Terre. Ah… Oui oui, c'est vrai, il voulait aussi frapper vite et… frapper fort. Toutefois, est-ce en rayant la moitié de la planète du globe que les choses se seraient arrangées ? Au fond, je me dis que nous sommes tous un peu mégalo en fait. Moi je l'étais parce que je voulais sauver ma colonie. Heero parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre raison de vivre. Trowa car il a toujours été mercenaire. Quatre, pour aider les siens. Et Wufei, pour se venger. Zechs ? Zechs a perdu toute sa famille et la folie des hommes l'a poussé à vouloir faire la pire des folies. Parfois je me dis que la seule personne sensée était Réléna. Elle a juste voulu… faire de son mieux. Avec des désirs tout aussi modestes de la part de chacun, peut-être que le monde serait aujourd'hui plus paisible. Après tout, qui peut le savoir ?

Les hommes sont nés pour se battre. C'est dans notre code génétique il paraît. C'est cool en soi, cela fait partie de nous et on fait tout pour être les meilleurs. C'est beau. C'est ce que pensait Treize lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que la guerre ne menait à rien et qu'il a proposé à Heero un sympathique suicide collectif pour ne pas trop souffrir. Mais à quoi cela sert-il d'être homme si l'on refuse de souffrir ? Au nom du père, du fils, du…. Et oui, cela vient de la Bible. La souffrance forge l'homme et l'incite à se surpasser. Mais les hommes, à l'époque moderne, en on eut marre de souffrir et on décidé de se détruire les uns les autres. C'est dur de souffrir seul, c'est même invivable. Alors le mieux, c'est de transmettre sa souffrance. Pendant un moment, j'ai voulu transmettre la mienne. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux, et surtout que je me sentirai mieux. Faire souffrir les autres pour ne plus souffrir moi-même. Accepter le fardeau de quelques âmes et de quelques regrets pour avoir la sensation de vivre tout simplement. Car c'est aux commandes de Deathscythe que j'ai la sensation de vivre. J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est pas vaine et que je ne suis pas seulement né pour mourir. Quand j'ai vu la Terre de mon Gundam pour la première fois, je n'ai pas seulement pleuré. Je me suis rendu compte que je voulais rester en vie. Je voulais vivre pour la voir encore. Je voulais garder en moi, quelque part, l'espoir que tout s'arrangera et que nos vies ne disparaîtront pas en vain. Mourir au combat pourquoi pas, mais je ne voulais pas mourir pour rien. Je sais que lorsque je tue des soldats de Oz, ils meurent en vain car ce sont les dirigeants que je vise. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si leur mort doit être vaine, la mienne ne le sera pas. Ne croyez pas que je me prenne spécialement pour Wufei, hein. C'est juste que, avant de monter dans Deathscythe, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais en vie. Qu'est-ce que je faisais sur cette colonie ? Etais-je vraiment né pour mourir de manière misérable ?

Je pense qu'au fond, je me suis fait remarquer par G c'est parce que je ne voulais pas rester le petit Duo orphelin qui a vu tous ses proches se faire tuer. Non, je voulais être autre. Le principe de l'être humain, c'est qu'il peut changer s'il s'en donne les moyens. En voulant faire exploser le hangar de G, j'ai voulu être autre, j'ai voulu prouver que j'en étais capable. Ce que certain appellerait de l'inconscience pure, G l'a pris pour du courage. Il a voulu me prendre à l'essai. Et j'ai changé. Le petit Duo des rues est devenu un jeune pilote de Gundam. Tous, à notre façon, nous nous sommes battus pour en être là où nous sommes. C'est horrible à dire sans doute mais nous étions nombreux dans les colonies à vouloir devenir des assassins. Les termes vous choquent ? Pourtant il n'y a pas d'autre mot. C'est comme pour le meurtre du Maréchal Noventa. Je n'emploierai d'autres mots que ceux qui traduisent réellement ce que nous avons fait. En acceptant de devenir pilote de Gundam, j'ai accepté de balader ces âmes toute ma vie, de me demander jour et nuit si l'homme que j'ai tué avait une femme et des gosses. Dans les trois quarts des cas, oui. Ils ont souvent une femme et trois gosses. Des gosses chez qui j'ai fait naître la haine et que nous retrouverons sur les champs de bataille dans les vingt ans à venir si ce n'est pas moins. Après tout, j'ai quinze ans et on me donne le nom de terroriste. Appelez-moi comme cela vous chante, au fond, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je suis un enfant soldat, non pas à la solde de dieu, mais à la solde du changement. C'est parce que l'être humain doit évoluer que l'on doit frapper fort. C'est marrant. Zechs pensait la même chose et pourtant on a tout fait pour l'empêcher d'en arriver à une telle extrémité.

La guerre change-t-elle un homme ? Honnêtement, je pense que quelqu'un de mauvais le restera malgré la guerre. Toutefois je pense qu'elle peut littéralement anéantir quelqu'un qui à la base avait de bonnes intentions. Quatre n'est jamais devenu fou. Enfin, tant que personne n'a touché à sa famille. A peine son père fut-il mort qu'il construisait un super Gundam avec le système Zéro dessus pour aller démonter quelques colonies en un coup de cuillère à pot. Alors au fond oui, je pense que la guerre change un homme. Personnellement, j'étais pour la mort de certaines personnes, mais je n'ai jamais été pour celle des civils. Tous mes amis, qui sont morts aujourd'hui, étaient des civils qui n'avaient pas pris partie à la guerre et qui voulaient juste….vivre ? L'être humain avant de vouloir tuer son prochain désire juste vivre. Mais voilà, comme il a peur pour sa vie, il préfère tuer avant que d'être tué. Je n'ai pas voulu que Zechs mette en pratique cette logique-là. Que gagne-t-on à tuer autrui ? De nouveaux chiens à balader je vous l'assure. Et nous en avons tous un certain nombre croyez-moi.

Pourtant, personne n'a tenté le concours macabre de celui qui a le plus de morts à son actif. Beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit d'Heero mais personne ne dit rien. Car Heero en a fait quelques unes des gaffes. J'en ai fait oui, mais j'ai toujours réussi à épargner les civils. Pas Heero. Heero n'a pas non plus épargné la dernière partielle d'humanité qu'il restait en lui. Tant que l'on tue des soldats, on se dit qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de guerre. Quand les civils sont touchés, c'est nous-mêmes que nous détruisons et peu à peu disparaissent les restes d'humanité que nous cherchions à protéger.

Pour toutes nos erreurs, pour les morts que nous avons sur la conscience, je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai commis des crimes et qu'ils ne resteront pas impunis. Tous ces chiens que nous promenons au bout de notre laisse finiront par tous nous revenir en mémoire le jour où les procès s'ouvriront. Car en temps de guerre, nous sommes autorisés à tuer. Quand la guerre se termine, les crimes de guerre doivent être punis. Je suis un criminel. Je me suis battu pour le changement. Aujourd'hui encore, quand je vois la planète Terre de mon Gundam, je pleure. Je me rends compte que mon combat n'a pas été vain. Car tous ensemble, petit grain de sable que nous sommes dans la galaxie, nous avons œuvré pour amener la paix. Demain, je me sentirai plus vide que jamais car je serai jugé par mes semblables.

Mais au fond, peuvent-ils réellement me juger ? J'ai tué des êtres humains, soit. J'ai mon quota d'âmes qui me poursuit chaque matin au réveil et chaque fois que je me regarde dans une glace. J'ai quinze ans. Je pense qu'en quinze ans j'ai autant vécu de choses qu'une personne dans une vie complète. Je suis un criminel de guerre. Mais suis-je le pire des criminels ? Les soldats de Oz pensaient œuvrer pour un idéal merveilleux. Moi aussi. Dans ce cas, qui doit avoir tort ? Qui a raison ? Doit-on décréter que les vainqueurs ont raison et les perdant on eu tort ? Même si je gagne, ai-je eu pour autant raison de prendre ces vies ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai gagné. Vous avez décrété que j'ai gagné. La guerre m'a donné raison. Je suis devant vous et je vous parle de mon expérience. Pourtant, même si la guerre m'a donné raison, je me dis que j'ai commis des actes irréparables. Vous savez, le destin m'a choisi vainqueur et pourtant je culpabilise toujours autant car tous les matins lorsque je me lève, je ressens ce pincement au cœur. En gagnant cette guerre, j'ai perdu cette adrénaline, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Le combat me donnait l'envie de rester en vie pour la simple et bonne raison que l'être humain n'aime pas perdre. Je n'ai donc jamais perdu. Mais en ne perdant aucun combat, ai-je pour autant gagné quelque chose ? Je me suis rendu compte très tard que finalement la guerre m'a tout pris. Elle m'a certes fait rencontrer des gens incroyables. Mais eux aussi n'ont plus rien. Heero et Wufei n'ont plus de famille, tout comme moi. Réléna, Quatre, Zechs et Trowa ont perdu leurs parents. Et ces millions de gens, qu'ont-ils perdu ? Nous avons tous perdus quelqu'un. Et moi, j'ai aussi perdu mon humanité. La guerre ne me fait plus rien. Elle me laisse juste un goût amer de quelque chose qui s'est terminée et qui parfois me manque.

Car quand je combattais, je savais pourquoi j'étais en vie. Car quand je combattais, je voulais vivre pour voir se lever le soleil. J'avais un but dans l'existence, je me battais pour mes idéaux. Aujourd'hui je vis pour vous raconter mon histoire. Certains d'entre vous seront peut-être touchés et d'autres se diront que je suis juste bon à enfermer. Je pense que c'est le résumé de ma vie : la folie et la tristesse. Pour piloter un Gundam, il faut être totalement fou. Mais je pense qu'il faut aussi ne plus avoir d'attaches pour être sûr de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Lorsque Quatre a perdu son père, il a failli devenir fou.

Mais finalement la guerre n'est-elle pas la traduction de la folie d'une planète entière où les êtres décident de s'entre-tuer plutôt que de discuter ensemble ? L'histoire n'est que la succession de temps de paix et de temps de guerre. Si aujourd'hui je m'adresse à vous, c'est parce que j'espère que les erreurs du passé ne se perpétueront pas. Les êtres humains font des erreurs, mais ils apprennent aussi de leurs erreurs. J'espère que vous parviendrez à apprendre de nos erreurs afin que les générations futures ne souffrent pas de nouvelles guerres dévastatrices. Le dialogue est la base de tout. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyé moi. Ils disent que je parle trop mais que surtout je sais me faire comprendre. Alors en vous quittant, je ne vais espérer qu'une chose : que vous m'aurez compris.

* * *

Fin

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
